


Ziua fericita a mamei, frumoasa mea mireasa

by winters_girl17



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: Sebastian and his wife, Nicolette, celebrate her first Mother's Day.





	Ziua fericita a mamei, frumoasa mea mireasa

                 Mother’s Day was right around the corner and Sebastian had big plans. It was a big time in the Stan household. Not only that, but it was a big time in their state. His wife, _their governor_ , was due to give birth to their first child in just over a month. Nicolette, his wife, was a year and a half into being governor and the whole state was getting excited over the prospect of the first daughter. His mother was coming in from his native New York and her parents were coming in from the coast to celebrate the young expectant mother’s first Mother’s Day. And Sebastian had _yet_ to get her gift. _What do you get the governor of the state? A woman who has it all._ Sebastian thought to himself. Nicolette hadn’t really given him much to go on as to what she would want as a gift. _I have all I’d want. I have you and this lil one._ She would say to him.

                “Still haven’t found something for her?” Sam, the governor’s chief of staff said with a laugh.

                “I don’t know what to get her.” Sebastian said with a smile. “She hasn’t said anything she’d want.” He added with a sigh.

                “I do know of one thing she’d want.” Sam said with a smile.

                “What is that?” Sebastian said looking at her. “I’m desperate.” He added.

                “She wants the baby’s name monogrammed on the nursery wall.” She said walking over with her iPad. “I’m assuming you’ve agreed on her name.” She added looking at Sebastian.

                “Yeah, we’re naming her Charlotte.” He said with a fond smile. “She put up a bit of a fuss, but agreed.” He added.

                “Well, look at this.” Sam said with a soft smile.

                She held up her iPad and let Sebastian see what Nicolette had once mentioned that she wanted to have in their daughter’s nursery. A wide smile crossed Sebastian’s face, knowing now what he wanted to do for his wife. He would need Sam’s help to keep her occupied while he had someone come into the residence to do the monogrammed work without her seeing it. When his mother arrived, he knew he could count on her to keep his wife occupied and out of the nursery until Sunday.  Friday and Saturday came and went and they could keep Nicolette occupied when she wasn’t handling North Carolina’s business. Sunday morning came and Sebastian rolled over and smiled at the sleeping form of his wife. He laid awake for a while just watching her sleep before touching her cheek and pressing his lips to hers tenderly.

               “Buna dimineață draga mea.” Sebastian said with a tender smile. _(Good morning, sweetheart)_

               “Good morning, lover.” She said with a tender smile.

               “How are my girls this morning?” He asked running his thumb against her cheek.

               “We’re good, can’t wait till she’s born though.” She said with a smile. “Can’t wait to hold her.” She said fondly looking at her belly.

               “She kicking?” Sebastian asked looking at her with a hopeful look in his eyes. Nicolette nodded with a smile on her face as she shifted and Sebastian took his spot near her stomach.

               “Hi, maimuță dulce.” Sebastian said smiling when there was a little kick against his cheek. “Buna prințesă. Tatăl tau te iubește atât de mult si nu te pot așteptă sa te cunosc.” He added kissing her belly. _(Hi, sweet little monkey. Hi princess. Your daddy loves you so much and can’t wait to meet you.)_

               “You’re going to have to teach her.” Nicolette said with a fond smile. “And keep teaching me. I have to know what the two of you say.” She smiled.

               “I most certainly will, I’d love to teach _all_ of our kids.” He smiled. “I’m going fix breakfast. What does my beautiful bride want for breakfast?” He added with a tender kiss on her lips.

               “Pancakes.” She said biting her lip.

               “Blueberry or blackberry?” Sebastian asked with a light chuckle. “I know you have both.” He added.

               “I actually don’t have any blackberries.” She said pausing. “But I do have raspberries.” She added with a smile.

               “Do my girls want raspberries in their pancakes?” Sebastian asked with a smile crawling over and pressing another kiss to her belly. “Prințesă mea vrea clatite de zmeura?” He asked his lips brushing against Nicolette’s belly.

               “I’d take that big kick as a yes.” Nicolette laughed causing Sebastian to look up with a wide smile.

               “So, would I.” He smiled. “Raspberry pancakes it is.” He added rising off the bed.

               “I’ll meet you in the kitchen in a few.” She said rising off the bed.

               “No, I’m making breakfast. You rest, you’re seven months pregnant.” Sebastian said shaking his head. “You work too hard.” He added.

               “Lover, I’ll refrain from helping you fix breakfast, but at least let me be in there with you.” She said looking at him.

               Sebastian just shook his head with a sigh. No matter how hard he tried, Nicolette wouldn’t bring herself to rest. As she went into the bathroom, Sebastian exited the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen. He had just finished his latest role and was going to be home for the next five months to help with their new baby girl. He started pulling out the ingredients needed for pancakes and poured a glass of orange juice. He sat the juice on the island bar, knowing that’s where Nicolette would take a seat, then turned to fixing a cup of coffee for himself. He had cut on the griddle when he heard his wife pad into the kitchen. He turned and smiled at her when she smiled at him. She took a seat and started to sip on her juice. They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence and once they were finished he started to clean up. Nicolette padded to the bedroom to get some clothes on. There wasn’t much to do in governing today as it was Mother’s Day. Nicolette’s first Mother’s Day, a smile crossed her face as she ran her fingers over her round belly.

                “Doamne, ești frumoasa.” Sebastian said with a soft smile.

                 “You’re biased.” She said with a light laugh.

                 “Maybe, but that doesn’t make it not true.”  He said quietly. “I’ve got you something by the way.” He added lightly kissing her neck.

                 “Oh?” She said turning around in his arms.

                 “Yes, ma’am.” He said with a smile. “Come with me, beautiful.” He added.

                He took his wife’s hand and the pair of them walked to the room, that yet had no occupant. They had set up a nursery for their baby girl outfitted in pale colors and monkey prints all over it. It was exactly what they both had envisioned for their little girl. Sebastian opened the door and Nicolette’s eyes went straight to the wall that the crib was on. There was a brown tree on the wall that started in the corner and it branched out towards the crib. It had leaves on it and monkeys that hung on the branches. Underneath one of the branches was Charlotte’s name. Sitting in the middle of the crib was a stuffed sock monkey. Nicolette stood in the middle of the nursery with tears in her eyes. Sebastian walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

                 “What do you think, beautiful?” He asked nosing her neck.

                 “It’s perfect.” She said wiping her eyes. “Bash, I love it.” She said turning around.

                 Sebastian smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers. As their lips melted together, Sebastian pulled her tighter against his firm body. Nicolette could feel her start to get weak in the knees, something that happened when he’d kiss her. Her fingers cupped his strong jaw, feeling the stubble rub her fingers. She let out a low moan and Sebastian took that moment to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back slightly and softly smiled.

                “Te iubesc mai mult decată vei ști vreodată.” Sebastian muttered against her lips. “Jur ca sunt genul de bărbat sot si tat ape care amândoi meritați.” He added quietly. _(I love you both more than you’ll ever know. I swear to be the man, husband, and father the both of you deserve.)_

                “The only thing I understood was I love you.” She said with a soft smile. “And I love you too.” She added.

                “I said that I loved you both more than you’ll ever know. And that I swear to be the man, husband, and father you both deserve.” Sebastian said cupping her cheek.

                “Sebastian, love.” Nicolette started with a contented sigh. “You already are, that and so much more.” She added turning her head and lightly kissing his hand.

                “Ziua fericita a mamei, frumoasa mea mireasa.” He said with a tender smile. “The first of many.” He added.

                “I’m not sure what you just said, but it sounded wonderful.” She said with a dreamy smile.

                Sebastian lightly chuckled before speaking. “Happy Mother’s Day, my beautiful bride.”

                And indeed it was.


End file.
